


Trophy Husband

by RavensChrome



Series: On the Winged Lupine [1]
Category: Dragon Quest XI
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirate, Anal Sex, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Domestic Pirate Fluff, Fellatio, Hero | Luminary is Named Eleven | El (Dragon Quest XI), Light Dom/sub, M/M, Pillow Talk, Pirate!Eleven, Semi-Public Sex, Spoilers for Act 2 and 3, pirate!erik
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:20:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23975899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavensChrome/pseuds/RavensChrome
Summary: Life as a pirate was something a hero would never imagine themselves being. A pirate was everything opposite of what a hero represents.But the pirate life was everything that Eleven wanted.
Relationships: Camus | Erik/Hero | Luminary (Dragon Quest XI)
Series: On the Winged Lupine [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1728673
Comments: 6
Kudos: 52





	Trophy Husband

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not the best in translations but Varg is Norse that's been angilicized to mean Wolf. I didn't feel like explaining that in the fic. 
> 
> I thank dragonquesttbh for helping me spawn this.

There were always stares and whispers every time Eleven went out. It was something that he had to get used to and learned to ignore.

Before it was for being the Darkspawn, something that actually caught the least amount of attention despite how everything ended up being. An ugly thing that made Eleven duck and shake every time there was even a whisper of it. Harmless whispers that never connected the face to the name with how new it was, but he still cowered because of how it turned his life upside down.

But then, he doesn't regret it. Not when it got him to where he was today.

The Luminary thing was more annoying. The awe everyone gave him, reverence that followed with every step in finding out who he was and what he was destined to do. It was more manageable during his quest, taking refuge in his thoughts when out on the road and not paying any true mind to the stares and whispers when the world was at the brink of falling.

Or fallen.

“ _Isn't that the Wolf's symbol?”_

“ _Goddess above, it is!”_

But the stares and whispers he's garnering lately have been different. A different kind of awe and a different kind of reverence. Usually envy from those that looked at him. Something that Eleven definitely had to get used to because attention was something he was cursed to have.

After saving Erdrea and keeping Yggdrasil intact, his name spread like wildfire. Though, less his name and more his title as the Honoured Luminary. He couldn't go anywhere without those stares and whispers, not even his own village.

Cobblestone was more of a dog and pony show now than a home. Eleven was glad that it was doing really well now, but that's not something he could take. He left his village to wander, his mum understood immediately and Gemma was left teary-eyed and heartbroken. The other villagers tried to convince him but he's already tasted the road and found it more comforting than a constant roof over his head.

“ _Is that what all the commotion about then? By the docks?”_

He's taken to the road and visited all the towns and villages again. To actually tour them properly, get a feel for the different cultures and foods that he couldn't before.

Going to Heliodor to visit his grandfather and Jade felt like a mistake. The whispers and stares were worse than before and there was a sense of irony in where he found some sort of safety within Heliodor castle. But even there he found himself running away with how there was this... expectancy from him.

He loved Rab and Jade, he was even fond of Hendrik, but were they really expecting him to jump at the idea of reclaiming his status as a prince? The rebuilding of Dundrasil was something he could get on board with, but not leading it.

Eleven wasn't a leader and he told them that. His concerns were brushed off as something that can be learned up. They meant well, it was a light-hearted conversation that was forgotten with the next topic, but the implications ran deeper with Eleven.

Lesson learned and he made himself a cloak and hood, even let his hair grow out just in case those failed. A single glove was also made to hide his mark, fashioned it after Erik's favourite pair of fingerless gloves. A small indulgence that he let spill because he missed his partner.

“ _None of the other men looks like him though.”_

“ _That's because he's the Wolf's husband!”_

It was an odd burst of fluttering that put a smile on Eleven's face. To be known as just Erik's husband. A simple thing and yet it attracted attention like no other because of it. Attention that Eleven proudly wore with all the decorations that Erik liked to see on him.

Jewels sparkled off his person. Earrings and necklaces all adorned his husband’s colours, the clothes he wore told people who he belonged to while keeping his favourite purples. Everything tailored to tell everyone to back off or less face the Wolf's wrath.

“ _Why is he here then?!”_

“ _Probably to find something pretty to dress up in.”_

The suggestive tone of one of the giggling women gossiping put a nice thought in Eleven. That he was now no better than a bed warmer for his husband and that made him ecstatic.

Those years ago, Erik docked at Zwaarsdrust by the Warrior's Rest Inn when Eleven was taking a nice stroll through the fields. Meeting up again seemed like fate. More specifically during the evening time when the shadows were coming out and prime time for any pirate to jump on an unsuspecting victim.

Eleven still remembers that particular fight, Erik angrily demanding why he had the Sword of Light. Cursing and spitting when they both struggled for control in the wheat fields. It wasn't until Erik pulled a dirty and managed to pin Eleven thoroughly that his hood fell and the look on Erik's face was something he'll never forget.

“Um, sir?” The merchant sweated nervously. “Is there anything you would like for me to help with?”

Eleven hummed before looking at the rolls of cloth. “I think this nice blue.”

“A-ah, yes, for your husband, no?”

Another fluttering feeling passed and Eleven nodded happily. “Yes, for him.”

  
  


_-Line Break-_

“What the _fuck,_ are you wearing?”

Eleven carefully eyed the mirror to compare which earrings would go best for tonight. He's already spent a good amount of time working away at his new project, nothing unusual for the crew. He'd often disappear for a couple of days and come out with some goodies.

He's now trying to add the finishing touches to his new bedroom wear. Sifting through the hundreds of pieces of jewelry that Erik stole and plundered and Eleven has made himself. Though many of the jewelries he made were from the stolen goods that he melted down and plucked onto better versions of what they can be.

“It's a surprise for Erik.” Eleven winked through the mirror. “Don't tell him?”

“Ugh.” Mia scrunched up her nose. “What did he do this time? Write poetry to you?” She threw herself onto the couch in the corner of his work room. “At the rate you're going, you're going to be looking no better than those trophy wives that some of those stupid nobles prance around.”

Eleven paused in what he was doing. “Trophy wife?”

“You know.” Mia dramatically gestured towards him. “A pretty thing that hangs off a man's arm for him to show off? Well, trophy husband in your case.”

“Trophy husband.” Eleven tested before smiling. “I like it.”

“You're not supposed to like it!” Mai said a little disgusted. “Ugh, if I didn't know you any better, I wouldn't be able to tell the difference between you and the tramps that keep fluttering their eyelashes at Erik. What do you people see in him anyways?”

Eleven laughed. “You were the most excited when Erik and I married.”

“That's because he landed _you_.” Mia gave him a pointed look. “He's a lucky bastard and he knows it. The whole crew knows it!”

“I like to think I'm pretty lucky as well.” He resumed his task in finding the right earrings. “I get to have you as my little sister, right?”

Mia rolled her eyes. “Oh please, you could have anyone in all of Erdrea and you chose the most infamous pirate in all the seas. You said 'yes' to Erik's stupid ass proposal.” She looked at him accusingly.

“I'm not one for the whole show, I didn't think you were.” Eleven teased. “Do you want some knight to sweep you off your feet, Mia? Do I need to warn Erik?”

“Ew! Fuck no!” Mia bared her teeth at the thought. “Ugh! I liked it better when you were shy and modest.”

“You love me.”

“Only because you keep giving me all the knives I could ever want to stab people with.”

“You nearly stabbed Erik when you thought he made me cry.”

Mia's face burned. “Stop bringing that up, you pampered, hillbilly hick!” She brandished one of her smaller pocket knives that he gave her for her birthday. “I'll stab you!”

“I'm sorry, sorry.” Eleven put his hands up in surrender while still grinning wildly into the mirror. “Can I make it up to you?”

Mia glared. “A new dagger, one that matches my outfit.”

“And I'll get that to you as soon as I can.” He nodded. “But I'll probably won't work on it for a couple of days.”

“Obviously.” Mia scowled and scoffed. “Nobody here wasn't blind to how you locked yourself in this room with that stupid grin on your face. Just remember to put up your damn spell when you two are fucking. We don't need to hear on what kind of lay Erik's having.”

This time the laugh that came out borderlined a giggle. “I promise I won't forget.”

“Ugh, I'm leaving. I thought I'd get decent company from you, Erik is up there whining about how you're not up there with him.” Mia hopped from the couch and headed for the door. “I'll let the rest of the crew know what's up, I better have my dagger by the end of next week.”

“Of course, Mia.” Eleven smiled. “Just keep this on a down low.”

Mia responded with slamming the door behind her. It didn't bother him seeing as Mia was exactly like her brother when showing affection before when they were just friends. The ruffling of their feathers were just a show that they did.

So looking back to the task at hand, Eleven set down the earrings to take a good look at himself. The layering cloths were breezy and light to where he wouldn't over heat, an elegant trail at his sleeves that didn't hide the second, white, inner coat that hugged his arms more snugly. The outer coat was a nice sky blue that matched with all the other clothes and jewelry that Erik liked to see on him. Decorated with intricate patterns that was already on the roll of cloth that he bought. All nicely tied up with his own purple sash.

This wasn't bedroom wear, he only calls it that because it'll probably won't last the night. It was something more to wear at an informal dance than to show off in bed. Hid everything modestly from prying eyes while attracting all the eyes that he can.

The layers were for Erik. The layers were what the form fitting and skin showing clothes were to Eleven. A draw and a compulsion that enticed his partner that tickled his pirate senses. The need to slowly pull away each piece of cloth to savour the experience of unearthing the treasure below.

Or rip the offending fabric be it by knife or hand as he plunders the goods from his victims.

It was why Eleven still loved wearing his turtlenecks, to tempt Erik's hands. To make them search for the skin underneath.

Eleven prefers the intimacy of skin to skin contact no matter what they were doing, Erik loved the chase no matter how long or short it may be.

It was partially the reason why the pirate loved to dress Eleven up in the prettiest and shiniest things he's managed to get his hands on. Before their relationship, it was to maybe to see what would fluster him. It was probably mostly to get back at Eleven, he'll admit silently that it was in own indulgence that wanted to see in particular pieces of clothing.

Now it was to see how long this would last on him.

Eleven couldn't help to giggle to himself at the thought. Years went by and the pirate life was everything he never knew he wanted in his life. The freedom, the love, and his own little family. All shared not just between him and Erik, but to the rest of the crew to a certain degree. Mia definitely doesn't let him forget that she would exercise her right as his sister-in-law by pestering him as much as she did with Erik.

He liked to think he was still himself, just that he found out that there was more of himself that he didn't know of.

And he liked the idea of having the title of being Erik's trophy husband.

  
  


_-Line Break-_

Erik's ship was big, not as big as Sylvando's but it can rival it and even sink the Salty Stallion with the amount of ammunition on board. Designed to last months out on the sea with minimum maintenance. The shipwrights still have their work cut out for them with the amount of naval warfare they get into.

It surprised Eleven with how much the ocean was actually ridden with pirates. The darkened halls were repaired multiple times. So many times that at one point it was better to tear down and simply rebuild and redesign them. The winding halls took some time to get used to without getting lost, but now Eleven knew them by heart.

Making his way to the captain's quarters, it wasn't far from his own work room. He quickly greeted any of the passing crew members that he saw. Ignored the gaping and crude, teasing comments knowing full well that it was unavoidable.

It was hard to keep anything secret, but everyone respected each other's privacy well enough. Unless someone was willing to get stabbed to one degree or another if they didn't learn to mind their own businesses.

Even Eleven was guilty of that, no matter how unintentionally it was.

A soft knock and a muffle of entrance later, Eleven was greeted to a quiet sight of Erik pouring over the maps on his desk. He was seated comfortably in chair far too large for him, a chair that was made for people of a larger physique. Sturdy and elegantly carved, stolen and refurbished to match the captain's tastes. Cushions filled the empty spaces as he often spent most of his time planning their next course.

It was a rapidly familiar sight that Eleven became fond of since joining the crew. A look of concentration that was unseen on their journey together. Even when sailing on Sylvando's ship, he was never found anywhere near in the navigational plannings in where to sail. But he was always giving little hints and advice here and there if Eleven thinks about it.

“El?” Erik looked up with a bemused tilt of his lips. “What did I say about knocking?”

“It's polite.” Eleven breezed through the space in between them. “If the others have to do it, I'll do it too.”

Eyes traced down his clothes, staring the moment he walked in fully. Eleven internally preened and tucked the straying hair behind his ear. Purposely showing off the gleam of his chosen earrings in the candlelight lighting up the room.

“Are you busy?” Eleven leaned on the armrest of the chair. “I thought I could give you some company.”

“Oh?” An interested eyebrow raised. “What kind of company?”

“Any kind you want.” Eleven reached to gently comb his fingers into the blue locks of hair. “I'm in a good mood.”

“A very good one I can tell.” Erik pushed a cushion to the floor and made room for Eleven. “Anything special happened?”

“Well, I went alone in Gondolia yesterday and overheard something nice.” Eleven hummed and immediately started giving soft kisses behind Erik's ear. “Mia even put a good name on it.”

Erik slid an arm to hold Eleven closer. “And that is...?”

“I'm your husband.” Eleven declared happily.

“Well I hope so.” Erik curled his fingers into one of Eleven's long locks. “It has been a couple of years since we've been married.” He tilted his head in question.

“I'm your trophy husband, Captain Varg.”

Erik just raised an eyebrow once more. “And?”

“I'm not the Luminary anymore.” Eleven says a little too cheerfully. “I wanted to show you how much I appreciate it.”

Eleven put another soft kiss at the corner of Erik's lips and cradled his jaw in askance. A small respect that Eleven will always give no matter how much Erik will try to protest it. Small respects that Erik would equally give back in his own ways because of Eleven's own achievements no matter how much he protested those.

Erik was the Varg, the Wolf, a name that followed him from coast to coast striking fear to any who hears his name. A simple thing that spread across Erdrea rapidly after he took to the seas again. His not so humble start in Shinflheim turned into something bigger than he imagined.

He was the captain of the Winged Lupine. A ship that anyone will recognize when he had that wolf dragon on his jolly roger and sails.

Unlike Eleven, Erik didn't turn away from the life that was given to him. He's earned the respect that came with embracing his piracy and everyone on the ship always will heed to it. Even more so when this infamous pirate captain was on the verge of being known as the Pirate King.

“I could never turn you down, lovely.” A gloved hand took his chin to nearly brush their lips together. “I still need to finish up this last bit of work, but maybe your pretty little mouth can help since you're so eager to please.”

“Of course I am.” Eleven closed the gap and kissed him. “Don't let me distract you too much, I would like to celebrate more tonight.”

Erik hummed. “You'll have to actually try then, lovely. None of your puppy eyes you like to pull.”

Eleven ignored that comment to put his mouth underneath Erik's jaw. Still cradling his face and taking in the heat that he was emitting. He wasn't looking to bite or suck, just the sensation of touch of his lips against the captain's skin. An area so vulnerable that it excited the pirate more than he was never willing to admit.

But Eleven knew, from the careful dodging from when they first met to the tensing of his muscles when they were first getting intimate. It was an achievement that Eleven took pride in when Erik simply tightened his hold around his waist.

Those kisses didn't last though, as much as Eleven would love to see more skin exposed, the captain still had an image to uphold. Evening time was probably the busiest time for the crew when the sun didn't beat down harshly as it does during the day. Was easier to work more effectively on topside when the sun didn't drain everyone's stamina faster.

Hands instead caressed the body, lightly petting and tracing the outline of Erik's coat, smoothing down any wrinkles that would consistently come back to place. The other hand kept to his head, simple running with the hair's natural grain and keeping it presentable.

Eleven hummed a tune to keep this moment innocent for a little longer. This moment of just being able to bask in each others presence was one of the highlights in their marriage. Something he honestly never imagine having despite the fact that they always have had little stealing moments like this.

Maybe it was this particular closeness that made this even better. Knowing that this kind of trust was rare in the world that Eleven willingly stepped in. A world that no hero should ever consider walking into and staying.

It does make Eleven wonder if Erik loves him more for that. The pirate knew of Eleven's thoughts on the whole Luminary thing before Eleven was able to put words to it. Knew it was the reason why Erik found him wandering the Zwaardsrust fields looking not his usual self.

“I love you.”

“I love you too, lovely.”

The low chuckle Erik gave woke Eleven from his little trance, the admittance put a small blush. It caught him off guard and it must've shown on his face when he laughed even louder.

“Don't laugh.” Eleven gave the lightest tug on Erik's hair. “You're ruining the moment.”

“I'm sorry, lovely, but I can't help but enjoy the company.”

It was nice, this atmosphere. The pleasant ringing of something new and old, like how the rain would eventually come to refresh the world around them. Years have gone by and Eleven still couldn't get enough of this.

Those feelings were amplified with the recent revelation. To be free from a stone set destiny, still written but slowly being forgotten. To be able to create his own life the way he wants it to be.

But Erik was worth it though.

“I love you.”

“Lovely.” Erik shifted his hand to tilt Eleven's chin up to his face again. “Instead of thinking about me, why don't you concentrate _on_ me?”

A coy smile reached his lips. “Oh? Are you getting jealous again?”

“At the rate you're going, yes.” Erik matched his grin. “Get the cushion off the floor while you're at it, will you? I'd hate to have one of the men come in and ask.”

“I'd hate to make tonight short though.” Eleven batted his eyelashes. “Are you sure?”

A dark gleam flickered with the candlelight. “On your knees, El.”

The command ran a shiver down Eleven's spine pulling him all the way down to the ground. He also obediently picked up the cushion to take back its place again. He looked up from his position in between Erik's legs.

This wouldn't be the first time he's been here, but it still surprised him how spacious it was. Eleven was able to sit somewhat comfortably without having to worry about accidentally bumping one of his limbs against the three wooden sides that trapped him in and nicely out of sight.

“Well?” Erik looked down with a smirk. “Get to it.”

Eleven huffed and tucked a lock of hair that got loose before getting his hands onto Erik's trousers. First the belt that was easily unbuckled from practice and the laces weren't even a thought with an easy pull.

These particular pair of pants liked to hug the waist a little higher though. It took a little tugging, with no help from Erik, to finally get to the flaccid cock to come out.

It only half hardened when Eleven took it into his hand. Traced the tip with his thumb to get more of a reaction, but was instantly stopped when he felt the pain of his hair being tugged and face rubbing against his crotch.

“No tricks, Lovely.” Erik purred. “No hands, just your mouth and you're just going to keep it in your mouth.” He added on. “No licking, sucking, or even humming. Nothing.”

That made Eleven feel his own cock start to come to life. The unconscious nod of agreement was barely noticed from himself before he started to work the length into his mouth. A slow descent down to ensure he didn't gag and breathe normally through his nose. There was going to be an ache in his jaw after this, no matter how many times they've done this, Erik was big.

And the moment he settled, his nose into the fabric and steadily breathing, Erik's hand pressed firmly to let Eleven know that this is what Erik wanted. A mouth to keep his half-hardened erection warm. The kind of company and service you'd only see courtesans give if you paid the right price.

A pretty cock sleeve to make the time more interesting as Erik continued to work.

This did everything to work up Eleven. The settling ache in his jaws, the slow building taste that his tongue was picking up, and the nothingness that was stretching the time out longer. All he knew was that his knees started to feel the wooden floorboards with how long it's been.

He couldn't even touch himself, he'll moan and send those vibrations down and Erik said no that that. Not that he could properly touch himself with the about of layers he was wearing.

Drool was now slowly spilling out and Eleven instinctually tried to swallow the pool of it in his mouth.

It worked, but not before feeling the tightening grip on his hair.

“What did I say about tricks, El.” Eleven blearily opened his eyes to strain them up. “Oh, look at you, lovely. Is my cock too much for you to handle?”

He couldn't respond to that, hand holding his head still and the eyes and voice mocking him to where it was almost condescending. Eleven's body heated up even more at the power that was held over him.

This was everything that he wanted.

“It's okay, lovely. I'm sure we can train up that pretty little mouth of yours.” The captain's hand loosened and gently petted him. “We don't get to do this often, do we?”

Not this in particular, he's often gone down to his knees more times than he can count to suck him off, but nothing like this. The slow crawl of enjoying the growing nerves over a slow period of time.

Everything feels so _good_.

That is, until an obnoxious knock on the door jolted the both of them in high alert.

“Captain? I have the thing you wanted.”

Eleven wanted to pull back, but Erik's hand was faster in keeping his head firmly pressed against his cock. The sudden panic almost made him gag around the sudden hardening length.

Looking up, there was a mischievous smirk looking right back down before Erik responded.

“Come in, Johnson.”

His voice was steady and clear. As if Eleven wasn't there at all.

The heavy thunk of footsteps felt louder than they actually were.

“Hmm? I thought your pearl would be here, the lot of us saw him make his way here.”

Erik chuckled and leaned forward burying his cock further down his throat. “He sure did, he's just waiting on me to finish up now.”

“Captain! You can't be making your pearl wait on you after getting prettied up like that!” Johnson was offended for Eleven. “Not like we'll go down under without you in one night.”

“It's only a little bit more work, and it's not like my lovely will just sit back and look pretty without me.”

“You're a damn lucky bastard, captain, I hope you know that.”

After that, Eleven stopped listening as they continued on to talk about whatever Johnson needed to talk about. The dizzying heat was muddling his senses and he was doing his best to keep still and quiet. That deeper push had his eyes rolling to the back of his head and this risky line that they were toeing was affecting him him more than he was willing to admit.

There were lines that they didn't cross. That privacy line more specifically for obvious reasons. It was one thing to forget to put up that silencing spell, it was another to purposefully take close chances like these.

Those quickies in the supply closets didn't hold a candle to this.

He could feel Erik's pleasure with how his tip was prodding the back of his throat. The taste melding into his sense of smell, the static buzzing a lull of pleasure, it was an effect that made Eleven want more. All of this was setting everything off just the right way to where it wasn't enough.

It all ended violently when he was pulled off so suddenly. A gasp of air he didn't know he needed was taken before he was gently guided to lean onto Erik's leg for support. A low chuckle brought some kind of slow grounding back to reality.

“Wasn't that a sight just now.” Erik commented leisurely. “Did you like that, lovely? Certainly different than me fucking your face, isn't it?”

Eleven looked up to see a smug grin. “Y-you- I can't believe you did that!”

“You were the one that wanted to play, don't blame me that you couldn't handle it.”

“That was dirty and you know it!” Eleven glared at the raised eyebrow. “I can't believe you did that with Johnson of all people! I won't be able to look him in the-”

Eleven was cut off from being yanked upwards. A yelp also being cut off by the press of his lips before they were parted by a slide of a tongue. Eleven moaned into the kiss and gripped the fabric of Erik's coat to keep steady. Nerves were simmering and the heat was coming back fast.

This ended too fast as well when Erik pulled away.

“Forgive me, luv?” Erik took a lock of hair and kissed it. “I'm finished with my work now, let me make it up to you.”

“A-ah.”

There wasn't much coherency in Eleven until he was picked up bridal style. The small shock of the sudden lift made him instantly reach out to hold Erik around the neck. The soft chuckle made Eleven glare up before settling into his shoulder.

At the back of the room, there was a door that they headed for. The door that was subtly hidden, matched the walls of this room with a paranoid step further to where it slides open into the walls. The indention in the wall was hidden behind bookcases full of knickknacks and other obtained curiosities so any raids that does happen won't find the captain's cabin easily.

The locking mechanic of this particular door still baffles Eleven too, despite Erik getting the rough design from both Hotto and Phnom Nonh, those doors weren't exactly the sturdiest. But the sneaky nature of this fitted the pirate so well. This same door is used to stowaway and hide their treasure as well, hidden by a maze that was farther below in the belly of the ship.

“Lovely? You've gone away again.”

Eleven huffed. “You're the one that likes taking your time.” He looked up to see a soft look on Erik. “Honestly, Johnson is right, making me wait on you.”

“I told you that I'd make it up to you.”

The lapse in his thoughts cause him go from his arms to the soft sheets of the captain's king-sized bed. The man already on top of him slowly unraveling the knot of his sash. Eyes never seemingly to leave Eleven's own gaze once he captured it.

“You're still terrible.” Eleven declared. “I should take a week off. I'm due to visit mum soon anyways.”

“Oh, don't do that.” Erik chuckled. “The crew will start a mutiny.”

“Serves you right.”

A hand found its way through the loosen outer layer, tracing through the fabric almost aimlessly. Eleven sighed and reach up to loosen Erik's own annoying red sash and leather belts that hung off him. To open up the form fitting coat and underneath that shirt to get to that skin.

Even through the kiss Erik gave, he still worked blindly. Familiar with Erik's signature look, clothes that he personally made and everything else in his wardrobe. He knew where each button and buckle were in the way.

Erik had no such familiarity but still relished the chase with how searching those fingers were.

“You always wear that pesky turtleneck of yours.” Erik murmured into his lips. “Why don't you wear something with buttons?”

“I like my turtlenecks.” Eleven lazily peered open an eye. “And you like to bite there.”

“I can't help that, lovely. I get jealous, you already know that.”

Eleven hummed in response knowing full well what Erik's jealousy will make him do. If the ring and Erik's mark being emblazoned on his coats didn't deter anyone, then it's usually one of the crew members that would try to shepherd away a potential disaster.

If the prospectors didn't recognize Erik when he was around, the captain had a tendency to let himself stew in the indignation at the audacity of some people. It was something that Eleven would usually try to avoid, but sometimes it was fun to play oblivious once in a while.

The sex after was always fantastic.

With that thought, Eleven loosened everything that could be loosen. Erik was still working on the flimsy belt holding his pants up. The buckle catches on every little bits of fabric with how loose the metal parts were.

That was his favourite belt, one that Erik hadn't cut loose yet.

“You need to stop making these stupid belts.”

“Never.”

“It's like you want the knife to come out.”

Eleven tugged Erik down again for another kiss and searched his hands lower. Erik's cock still hanging out and woefully neglected, he was just as impatient to get a move on with this. To encourage him to rip his clothes open because the nerves that were built up from before were making themselves known with how slow he was being.

Erik growled and did exactly just that. In a burst of strength, the belt was easily torn away and the fabric of his turtleneck was ripped down the middle. Eleven moaned at the cool air meeting his hot skin and teased Erik's tip even more.

The bite to his neck made him gasp. The maddening grip to his hips made him buck for more touch.

“You do want the knife to come out.” Erik purred. “Really, lovely, you should be more honest.”

“That's rich coming from you.” Eleven bit back a moan when his nipple was licked. “O-oh, Erik, p-please.”

“That's much better.” Erik trailed his tongue lower. “Keep those sounds coming, El, I want the whole ship to hear you again.”

That jolted Eleven. “Oh, shit, the spell-!”

“Oh calm down, lovely.” Erik chuckled. “I've already put it up.”

“Don't joke about that!” Eleven flushed. “Just because it's funny now doesn't mean I want it to happen again!”

At some point, both of their tops came off. A skill that Erik has long mastered and gets the better of Eleven. Strewn across the bed and the floor, there was nothing stopping the hands from gliding across the skins exposed. It was an unconscious thing now after years of this. But even with years of this, Eleven still trembled in anticipation, body aching for the other's touch.

“Still so sensitive.” Erik thumbed the other untouched nipple. “And you're all mine. All this, _mine_.”

Another set of shivers sent his skin prickling, the possessive streak Erik carries always lit a fire in him. The want that he could feel through the hands and kisses swirled everything together. The nips and bites pulled him out just enough to stay coherent on all the touches grazing across his skin.

But not coherent enough to realize his pants were long discarded and two slick fingers entering him with so much practiced ease. Didn't prepare for the swift strike of his sweet spot that Erik has long memorized.

“Erik!”

His hips bucked but one of his legs could only jerk slightly with the hold Erik has on it. Toes curled feeling the slick fingers now skirt around to make sure that Eleven was still good and loose.

The third finger went in just as easily and Eleven wanted more.

“Sometimes, I wonder why we still waste time on foreplay.” Erik mused and he dragged Eleven's hips closer to him. “And then you go and make all those pretty sounds and I'm reminded why.” He crooked his fingers making Eleven give out a long and loud moan. “The way you respond to everything and the faces that you make, I should get a full-body length mirror so you can see yourself. All wanton and begging.”

Feeling the fingers pull out, Eleven groaned at the loss. The heat rapidly cooling but so ready to ignite again at the shifting between his legs, it makes him wonder how far they've both come to this point in their lives.

The sight of Erik running the slick oil on his cock made his own twitch. The lazy kisses he was giving on the leg that was seated on his shoulder trailed distractedly but never fully off of what was about to happen.

“Please, Erik.” Eleven breathed out. “Put it inside me already.” He reached behind him and grabbed the sheets tightly. “I want you!”

“So impatient.” Erik lined himself up. “And you accused me of making this short.”

It entered in one hard thrust, fast and precise to where it made Eleven scream. Breath knocked out and the lazy circles Erik was thumbing on his hips were tickling the nerves that were frayed.

The stretch was so good, his body tightened around the delicious heat that was filling him up. Everything felt so alive, as if they didn't do this enough.

“M-move!”

Erik simply laughed and leaned in. “You're beautiful like this, lovely.” He traced the necklace and then the earrings. “I wonder everyday, you know, how you ended up on this ship.”

A slow thrust made Eleven groan. “Y-you jumped me.”

“And you stayed.” Erik kissed the underside of his jaw. “You stayed and that means the world for me.”

He picked up his speed and Eleven curled his limbs all around Erik. Hands searching, through the hair and making sure their lips stayed pressed. Legs spread wider and locked around the waist and even encouraging a faster pace.

The kisses were deep, only parting for a moment of air but even then teeth would clamp down on each others lips to prevent the other from straying too far. Tongues mingling from one mouth to another. The taste giving his building orgasm another reason to spike.

“I love you.” Eleven shuddered out. “Erik, I love you!”

“Look at me, El.” Erik commanded. “Look at me while you say it.”

It was intense in how hungry Erik looked when Eleven was able to blink pass the misty tears. Another spike of pleasure prowled through his body and Eleven was giving in to it.

“Love you.” Eleven pulled him in closer. “I love you.” The sea-blue eyes darkened and gleamed brighter at the same time. “E-erik, _I need you!_ ”

Hands immediately helped a bruising pace in how their hips met. Bruises will definitely show in where his fingers were but Eleven liked that pain. A reminder when waking up in how desperate Erik can get for Eleven.

The aggressive and brutal slamming made Eleven slowly go back to that haze. An incoherency where the only thing he could concentrate on was the pure pleasure that was sure to kill him one day.

“Come for me, El.”

And he did, the command ripping through him as the spasms almost shook the bed with him. He could still feel Erik rapidly fuck into him chasing his own end and extending Eleven's own. Each hit of his sweet spot was like a spark of electricity that numbed everything that wasn't the searing pleasure or anything else that didn't make him feel good.

And the hot, hot seed made Eleven gasp and whimper as it burned amazingly on the bundle of nerves.

Erik nearly collapsed, settled onto his elbows with tapering pants. The high slowly but still pleasantly humming through the both of them.

“Still amazing, huh?” Erik grinned. “You good, lovely?”

Eleven sighed before nodding, too tired to really respond at the moment. The heat still tingling and he was going to enjoy it while it lasts.

The silence ebbed on like sunlight until Erik shifted from his spot to finally pull out. They both shuddered at the sensation, another welcomed feeling that Eleven relished in. He actually looked forward to waking up in the morning to feel the soreness of their love making. It was an excuse to bask in the afterglow before something forces him out of bed.

“I spoil you.” Erik said and Eleven felt him take one of the discarded clothes to wipe them both down. “I should've made you lick yourself off of me.”

Cracking one eye open, Eleven saw Erik finally settle by his side giving him a playful smirk. Hair was slightly messy and sweat glistened at his forehead. Eleven limply reached over to get back some kind of touch from the moment of separation. Something that Erik reciprocated with his own in pulling Eleven closer by the waist.

“I'm still going to get you back for earlier.” Eleven leaned into Erik. “Just you wait.”

“What? This wasn't enough to make it up to you?”

“Of course not.” Eleven grumbled. “Who do you think I am?”

Erik laughed and Eleven laughed with him. The still ever searching hands wandered across the curves and planes of each others bodies. A warmth that comes only in this kind of vulnerable state, skin to skin and glowing in the trust that they have each other.

Yes, this is what Eleven wanted. A dream that he didn't know he wanted to come true.

A kiss to his forehead pulled him out of his thoughts. A soft look that Eleven rarely sees took place on Erik's expression. A fond loving one that Eleven whole-heartedly felt.

“I love you too, El.” He gave another soft kiss. “My lovely.”

And that's all it took for Eleven to flush like a virgin.

“Honestly.” Eleven couldn't keep the red from spreading. “Always a little late to respond, don't you think?”

Instead of answering, Erik pulled Eleven closer still. Tuck his head into his neck to bury his nose into Eleven's hair. A single hand twirled into a couple of locks and the other slide up and down his back.

His love was everything that Eleven wanted.

“Do you know why my men calls you my pearl?”

Eleven peered up curiously. “No, I didn't think too much of it.”

“Well, do you remember me calling you my lucky charm when we got back the Red Orb?”

“It's hard to forget that particular experience.”

He couldn't see his face, not really anyways from the angle he was pulled into. But from the tone of his voice, Erik probably still had that soft look.

“You already know how rare pearls are and how crazy expensive they get.” Erik continued. “Even when you go down to Lonalulu, where that village still manages to find those things consistently somehow, it's only a handful at a time.

“You're considered lucky if you found one.” Erik pulled back to look Eleven in the eye. “And finding one also means you've found fortune.”

The implications were easy enough to hear and once more he flushed deeply. “T-that's-! That's too much!”

“It's true, lovely.” Erik smirked. “Why do you think I let my men get away with calling me a lucky bastard? I _am_ a lucky bastard. I knew I was a lucky bastard the moment I met you.”

“I'm the lucky one.” Eleven murmured. “I would be a mess if you weren't around.”

“C'mon now, lovely.” Erik rubbed him at the hips comfortingly. “You're the Varg's greatest treasure, the Winged Lupine's lucky charm. Anything we get our hands on, you can turn it into something ten times worth its original value.” He kissed Eleven on the lips. “Not to mention you save us a lot of time and money in our gear and weapons.”

“That's my job.” Eleven complained.

“And you do a damn good job too.” Sleep laced in the tone the pirate captain took. “I wasn't kidding when I said my men would mutiny, the seas would burn before we give you up. You're stuck with us.”

“Please don't, we both worked hard for that to not happen.”

But that was nice though. It was selfish to think, but he liked that there would be people behind him ready to jump if something were to happen. The finality in Erik's words brought back the fluttery feeling when he first proposed. The same feeling the day they exchanged their vows.

This was everything he wanted and then some.

  
  


_-Line Break-_

“Eleven? What are you doing?”

“Hmm? Oh, I'm just bringing food to Erik.”

Mia frowned at how cheery Eleven was. “Is that lazy bastard making you play maid again? Or are you still on your weird shit about the trophy husband thing?”

“Nothing like that.” Eleven denied. “It's just that... he can't exactly move from the bed right now.”

That got Mia a little concern. “What? Did he catch something? He's usually too stubborn to be babied though, we _both_ know that.” She gave a pointed look before straining her ears to hear if there would be any commotion that her brother would make when he's sick. “You know he's most likely sneaking around by now.”

“...It's not like I gave him a choice, I know for sure he'll still be in bed when I get back.”

And he ran off with the tray of food. Not giving her time to question about it anymore. And she would give a chase too with how suspicious he was acting.

Only it didn't take long to string yesterday's conversation to the careful words he said together.

“ _Ugh!!_ ” Mia yelled at the top of her lungs. “You're both _disgusting_!”

She can't believe that she's still falling for his innocent looks. She liked it better when he was modest and had more dignity than this.

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, I'm sure most of you can figure it out. El got back at Erik the next morning.
> 
> But yeah, this is going to be my new fluffy fic if you can't already guess from the series.


End file.
